User blog:Tangy Sponge Sauce/Best Generation 5 Pokémon (Round 7)
4 Generations of pokemon are now complete, so now it's time for Generation 5! This was a weird one that I almost decided against doing, because most wikians have not played gen 5. On top of that, many people who have played it consider it the worst in the series. The biggest issue tho was the lack of sentimental value most voters will have for the pokes. However, I decided to go ahead and do it anyway, because there are some surprising gems of pokemon in this gen that I think some of you will love, and each gen deserves it's own queen. FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW GEN 5, HERE ARE PICTURES (WITH NAMES) OF THE POKEMON: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Generation_V_Pok%C3%A9mon FOR MOBILE USERS, OR ANYONE WHO CAN'T USE THE ABOVE LINK, HERE IS A DIFFERENT ONE: http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/pokemon.shtml RULES 1: SINGLE ELIMINATION IS IN EFFECT UNTIL TOP 50 Single elimination is in effect this round until we reach top 50, which should be soon. 2: FAVES CLAUSE As with the previous 2 gens, I'm bringing back faves clause. For Round 1 and round 1 only, you can choose a pokemon you love the most (or just want to be safe) until the top 50. Here is the list of pokemon. Have fun yall! 1. Victini 2. Snivy 3. Servine 4. Serperior 5. Tepig 6. Oshawott (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 50) 7. Dewott 8. Lillipup 9. Herdier 10. Purrloin 11. Liepard (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 50) 12. Panpour 13. Munna (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 50) 14. Musharna 15. Zebstrika 16. Woobat 17. Sewaddle 18. Swadloon 19. Leavanny 20. Whimsicott 21. Petilil 22. Lilligant 23. Krookodile 24. Tirtouga 25. Archeops 26. Zorua 27. Zoroark 28. Minccino 29. Cinccino (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 50) 30. Gothita 31. Gothorita 32. Gothitelle 33. Ducklett 34. Swanna 35. Vanillite 36. Deerling 37. Sawsbuck 38. Emolga 39. Frillish 40. Jellicent (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 50) 41. Lampent 42. Chandelure (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 50) 43. Cubchoo 44. Mienfoo 45. Mienshao (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 50) 46. Pawniard 47. Rufflet 48. Braviary 49. Vullaby 50. Deino 51. Zweilous 52. Larvesta 53. Reshiram 54. Keldeo -ELIMINATED- 156th: Garbodor 155th: Basculin 154th: Sigilyph 153rd: Trubbish 152nd: Emboar 151st:Scolipede 150th: Stunfisk 149th: Klang 148th: Tympole 147th:Darmanitan 146th: Patrat 145th: Gurdurr 144th: Heatmor 143rd: Klingklang 142nd: Druddigon 141st: Eelektrik 140th: Eelektross 139th: Cofagrigus 138th: Yamask 137th: Klink 136th: Durant 135th: Palpitoed 134th: Terrakion 133rd: Simisage 132nd: Seismitoad 131st: Throh 130th: Sawk 129th: Conkledurr 128th: Crustle 127th: Genesect 126th: Roggenrola 125th: Boldore 124th: Gigalith 123rd: Amoongus 122nd: Alomomola 121st: Vanillish 120th: Shelmet 119th: Beheeyem 118th: Ferrothorn 117th: Ferroseed 116th: Cryogonal 115th: Hydreigon 114th: Accelgor 113th: Escavalier 112th: Karrablast 111th: Watchog 110th: Fraxure 109th: Scraggy 108th: Scrafty 107th: Foongus 106th: Bisharp 105th: Tornadus 104th: Thundurus 103rd: Timburr 102nd: Dwebble 101st: Galvantula 100th: Elgyem 99th: Haxorus 98th: Cobalion 97th: Zekrom 96th: Carracosta 95th: Landorus 94th: Solosis 93rd: Excadrill 92nd; Mandibuzz 91st: Tynamo 90th: Simisear 89th: Bouffalant 88th: Audino 87th: Kyurem 86th: Golett 85th: Golurk 84th: Duosion 83rd: Reuniclus 82nd: Virizion 81st: Beartic 80th: Unfezant 79th: Simipour 78th: Pansear 77th: Vanilluxe 76th: Volcarona 75th: Tranquill 74th: Pansage 73rd: Venipede 72nd: Pidove 71st: Sandile 70th: Maractus 69th: Darumaka 68th: Swoobat 67th: Stoutland 66th: Meloetta 65th: Axew 64th: Joltik 63rd: Litwick 62nd: Blitzle 61st: Krokorok 60th: Pignite 59th: Whirlipede 58th: Samurott 57th: Drilbur 56th: Cottonee 55th: Archen Category:Blog posts